Raining, Cascading
by XxIronmaniacxX
Summary: An ominous prophecy looms over CreekClan, and two kits are caught dead in the center of it. When facing down cats with powers that they couldn't even dream of, how can two ordinary siblings hope to survive?
1. Allegiences

**The author's note will always be at the bottom from this day forwards. DISCLAIMER FOR ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS, AS WELL AS THIS ONE: I do not own warriors and never will.**

 **This is also posted on Quotev under the pen-name Silvermist**

Leader:

Slushstar - Light gray tom with darker gray swirls, and foggy blue eyes. Curly, thick fur and a rather average build. Formerly Slushfur.

Deputy:

Rockstrike - Gray she-cat with black patches and faded gray eyes. Has white paws and light gray, tainted pink dapples across her shoulders, as well as black chest fur & a black underbelly.

 _Apprentice, Dandelionpaw_

Medicine cat:

Aquacreek - Blue-gray she-cat with soft blue-green eyes and silver stripes.

 _Apprentice, Fieldpaw_

Warriors:

Brambleflower - Dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, silky fur, and orange eyes.

Forestshadow - Dark brown tabby tom with a black underbelly and sparkling green eyes.

Larkflight - Light gray tom with dark gray dapples and blinding yellow eyes.

Ebonysplash - Coal black she-cat with dark gray stripes and ice-blue eyes.

Stormpelt - Dark gray tom with tufted fur and one black forepaw. Light brown eyes.

 _Apprentice, Shadedpaw_

Thornfeather - Cloudy gray she-cat with wavy fur and bright green eyes, as well as a white tail-tip and one white forepaw.

 _Apprentice, Dewpaw_

Charclaw - Dark brown tom with dull gray eyes and faint silver stripes. White eartips.

Hollowcloud - Fluffy, light gray tom with a black chest and amber eyes.

Nightsky - Fluffy, dark gray she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes.

Vividwater - Bright russet she-cat with pale, sky-blue eyes, as well as light grey paws. Former rouge.

Apprentices:

Fieldpaw - Light golden tom with faded green eyes and lighter gold stripes.

Dandelionpaw - Dark golden she-cat with bright green eyes and black paws.

Shadedpaw - Black tom with jet-black stripes, dark gray rings around his tail, and ice-blue eyes.

Dewpaw - Dark gray she-cat with one gray forepaw, light blue eyes, and tufted fur.

Queens:

Thrushsky - Fluffy gray she-cat with tufted ears, a huge, bushy tail, brilliant blue eyes, and faint black patches. Has dark gray paws and faint white dapples.

 _Kits, Rainkit (Blue-gray tom with white streaks under his brilliant blue eyes) and Cascadekit (blue-gray she-cat with light gray dapples, fluffy fur, and brilliant blue eyes.)_

Bravesong - Sandy orange she-cat with deep brown eyes and white flecks. Heavily scarred. (expecting)

Elders:

Snowytuft - Pale cream tom with patchy fur, white stripes, and almost blind, cloudy blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

A small golden tom trailed after a light blue-gray she-cat, his sparkling green eyes glinting in the mystic light of the half-moon. Suddenly, the she-cat paused, ears flicking back and forwards, as she detected footsteps. Both cats spun around, hackles up and teeth bared, the white fangs that both bore glittering and gleaming a pure white.

A figure stepped from the darkness, the outline a blinding white and the fur a transparent, yet still beautiful, wispy gray. Stars seemed to litter the cat's pelt, and glowing, sky-blue eyes blinked, the orbs containing no pupils yet still seeming wise and mystic.

Both living cats visibly relaxed when they saw the StarClan cat step out of the bushes. The she-cat boldly stepped forwards, "C-Creekstar? Do you have a message for us?"

Creekstar, the spirit, nodded slowly. "Aquacreek. Tough times await CreekClan."

The golden tom behind her piped up, "What sort of… rough times?"

"Fieldpaw!" Aquacreek hissed, "That is the founder of StreamClan! Show some respect!"

"S-sorry," The tom, Fieldpaw, squeaked. Creekstar huffed in amusement.

"Pay attention to my words, Aquacreek," Creekstar muttered, eyes blazing. "They hold the fate of CreekClan."

Creekstar unhinged her jaw, and suddenly words were pouring out of her mouth.

 _Flowering, flying_

 _Under a cascade of rain_

 _CreekClan_

 _Will face and defeat the pain_

 _Of those_

 _Who have_

 _Hearts that froze_

With one last smile, full of sorrow and pain, Creekstar faded away, her eyes the last thing that remained before she fully disappeared.

Aquacreek and Fieldpaw stood there, frozen, for a few seconds, before Aquacreek opened her mouth, "W-well then." She slowly stated, rising to her paws, "Worrying about this will do nothing. Come on, let's get back to camp."

 **Well then, so it begins! This is the shortest chapter so far, sort of a prologue if you will. Don't worry, future chapters will be better. This is sort of a side project to my fic that's sorta in development, so y'know.**

 **It's not very good**


	3. Chapter 2

Cascadekit opened her eyes, a wall of blue-gray fur the first thing she saw. _Hey! That's not nice!_ She gathered her strength and pushed out, causing the thing to tip over with a squeak of surprise. "Hey! Who are you?"

The cat blinked back at her, "I think my name is, uh, R-raiiiii…," He trailed off, furrowing his brow. "Uhm… Raaaaaiiiyyky- no, Raii…"

"Rainkit?" Cascadekit interrupted, gaining a nod from the tom. "Oh! So you're my brother then! Cool! I have a brother!"

"Oh, so you're, uhm, Canarykit? No, err, Crashkit? No, umm…" Rainkit growled.

Cascadekit nudged him in a friendly manner, "Cascadekit. My name is Cascadekit!"

Rainkit laughed sheepishly, "Right. Cascadekit." He blinked his brilliant blue eyes again, and suddenly Cascadekit found herself captivated.

"Woah! You have really pretty eyes!" She squeaked, "I wonder what mine look like?" Cascadekit crossed her eyes, trying to see what they looked like, but instead she ended up tumbling backwards onto her mossy nest.

Rainkit laughed, before remembering her question. "Oh! Uh, you have blue eyes. Like, really, really blue eyes. What color are mine?"

Cascadekit giggled, batting at the moss. "Blue! The same color, I think! It's really, really, really pretty! Like, um, the sky! But darker!" Cascade glanced up, but all she saw was boring, gray stone, not the ever-shifting sky that she was so attracted to. "Hey! Where'd the sky go?"

"It's over there!" Rainkit mewed, sticking his head out of a hole in the rock that Cascadekit hadn't noticed before. "Woah! It's gray now! And it's - woah! What was that?"  
"What was what?" Cascadekit followed him, but yelped when something wet dripped onto her back, and rolled through her fur. "Aah! That - woah, what? I-it's everywhere!"

An amused voice sounded from behind them, "It's rain." Both kits spun around, to face a beautiful, fluffy gray she-cat.

"Woah! Y-you're our mother, right? You smell like her. Ooh, and you're eyes are a pretty blue! Like mine! And Rainkit's!" Casacdekit rambled, gazing up at the she-cat with hope in her eyes, who let out an amused purr.

"Yes, dear, I'm your mother, Thrushsky." Thrushsky responded, "Anyways, you don't wanna go outside. Rain is water, and it feels uncomfortable."

"My name sounds kinda like that word. Except it ends with 'kit'." Rainkit mused, glancing outside at the raindrops again.

"Yes, it does," Thrushsky purred at her kit, "That's because you were named after it."

"Ooh! That's cool!" Cascadekit squeaked, blinking up at Thrushsky. "If Rainkit was named after rain, then what's a 'cascade?'"

Thrushsky laughed, "Cascade isn't a thing, it's an action. So, like, um, that rain is _cascading_ from the sky."

Cascadekit shifted, her eyes confused, "But my name isn't Cascadingkit…"

Thrushsky sighed, "No it's… you know what, it's fine. Your name is Cascadekit, and that's all that matters. Ok? Ok, great."

Cascadekit stared at her for a heartbeat, and then shrugged, "Ok. So where are we?"

Thrushsky purred, "Glad you asked! Right now we are in the Nursery, and inside the main camp of StreamClan, the group of cats that we live with."

"Stream...Clan." Rainkit muttered, completely focused. "Ok. Why is your name Thrushsky, and my name Rainkit? Like, um, Cascadekit's name ends with kit and so does mine, but your's ends with sky, I think."  
"That's because I'm a warrior, Rainkit," Thrushsky replied, amusement edging her tone. "I earned my name, and you will too. In six moons, you'll be an apprentice, and your name will be Rainpaw. Then, you will train for six more moons, and you'll be a warrior. Slushstar will choose your warrior name then."

"Who is Slushstar?" Cascadekit asked, rolling over onto her back, "He sounds important. Why is he the one who chooses the names?"

"Because he's the leader," Thrushsky patiently explained, drawing the small she-cat closer to her with her tail, "That's why his name ends with 'star'."

Cascadekit snuggled deeper into her mother's fluffy fur. "I wanna be Cascadestar someday. That sounds… cool," She murmured drowsily. Thrushsky noticed that Rainkit's head was drooping down as well, and brought the tom closer to her with one paw.

"Sleep now," Thrushsky urged her young, nudging them lightly with a motherly smile on her face. "The Clan will be here when you awake. We will always have your back."


	4. Chapter 3

Rainkit yelped and abruptly woke up to the sensation of a cat tripping over him. Rainkit sighed and glanced over his shoulder to where a small sandy brown kit was lying face-down, having face-planted onto the ground. The faint silver flecks on her side glittered in the light.

"Dancingkit," He groaned, shifting to his feet, "Please don't trip over me."

"Sorry, sorry!" The small she-kit squeaked, waving her tail wildly for emphasis, "It was an accident! Please forgive me!" Dancingkit was ironically the clumsiest cat in the clan, and her siblings, Pebblekit and Mothkit, never got tired of teasing her about it.

"It's fine," Rainkit muttered, stretching himself out, and shaking his pelt free of any dirt/dust that may have accumulated. "Just try not to again, ok?"

The younger kit nodded vigorously, almost tripping over again in the process. "I promise! Oh and-!" She suddenly slipped on a small rock, bumping her muzzle on the stone floor of the nursery. Sighing, Rainkit picked her up by the scruff, righting her on her feet.

"You were saying?" The two-moon-old tom asked, flicking his tail as if for emphasis.

Dancingkit blushed slightly, embarrassed. "S-sorry, I, uh, Pebblekit and Mothkit were wondering if you wanted to play? Uh, play tag."

Rainkit blinked, "Sure, I guess. Is Cascadekit playing?"

Dancingkit nodded, "Come on!" She stumbled over to where her siblings were gathered, leaving Rainkit to follow behind her with a purr of amusement deep in his throat.

"Finally!" Mothkit groaned once they had arrived, shifting her paws impatiently, "You had us waiting, like, forever!" Dancingkit lowered her head sheepishly.

"S-sorry-" She had just started to apologize when she was interrupted by her brother.

"Whatever, clumsy," Pebblekit snarled, dull brown tail bushed out. "Let's just play. Oh, and by the way," He added with a smirk, "You're it."

Dancingkit blinked, but by the time she had registered his words the others were racing off, mockingly slow but still fast enough that she couldn't catch them. Feeling frustrated tears well up in the corners of her eyes, the small brown she-kit gritted her teeth and launched herself after them - the nearest cat, Cascadekit.

The older kit stuck her tongue out at Dancingkit, racing faster than Dancingkit had seen any other cat run, even the warriors. Cascadekit paused, and then looked around confusedly for a moment, before shrugging and proceeding with taunting Dancingkit.

"Hah!" She boasted, stepping forwards slightly, blue eyes glowing with harsh amusement. "You're so slow, that even an unborn kit could catch you!"

Dancingkit felt the tears come back again, and tried to get rid of them, but it was harder this time, and she was about to break down crying in front of all the kits when something brushed against her flank. Her eyes widened in surprise and shock as Rainkit, who had become 'it' by touching his tail to her flank, launched himself at his sister, with a huge leap that was practically worthy of StarClan. He tagged her and then raced away again, with a speed that rivalled his sibling's. Cascadekit growled angrily.

"Frigging - ugh. That brother of mine." That last sentence was said with a touch of fondness, and Dancingkit felt a pang of regret that she and her siblings were never that close. When she made them mad, it was very, very hard to regain whatever ounce of kindness that they had for her. Cascadekit climbed up on top of a rock, and mimicked her brother's earlier actions by leaping off of it and practically tackling Pebblekit, racing away after.

Pebblekit looked after her with admiration in his eyes, tail lashing excitedly. "I'm gonna be that cool one day!" He announced to no particular cat, before he pounced on Mothkit, both siblings laughing. Dancingkit's head and ears drooped; her siblings had such a good relationship with each other. Suddenly, she looked up, and Mothkit's sky-blue eyes locked with her own.

"Ooohh Clumsykit~!" She practically sang, skipping after her sister, who was racing away with an expression of fear on her face. Dancingkit was clumsy and slow, like they all said, and she could not stand up against someone as fast as Mothkit, her _perfect_ sister.

Mothkit suddenly broke into a sprint, and Dancingkit felt a wave of panic wash over her. She lept up onto a stray rock, and then onto another one, until she was higher than she'd ever been. Mothkit followed her up, and advanced on her with a threatening hiss.

Even though she knew it was just a game, intense fear washed over Dancingkit, so much so that she mustered her courage… and took a leap off the top rock.

"Dancingkit!" Mothkit screamed, fear prickling at her pelt. There was a brief feeling of falling, and Dancingkit paled, the realization of what she just did suddenly hitting her.

And then she landed - on something soft and furry. Blinking up into brilliant blue eyes, she realized that he would always be there to catch her.


End file.
